el parque de las hadas
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Solo existe un camino para las almas gemelas. Uno solo que pasa por el Parque de las Hadas.
1. Parte I

_Disclaimer _

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento._

_-Summary-_

_UA K/K-Amigos de la infancia. Vecinos de la vida. Separados inútilmente. Como un no vidente, vi la vida escaparse de mis manos. La felicidad eterna a tu lado, como en El Parque de las Hadas. RR

* * *

_

_El Parque de las Hadas_

_By: O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_-_

Cuando la impotencia inunda tus ojos.

-

Cuando la verdad se hace presente

-

Cuando despiertas de aquel dulce sueño...

-

Sentado en uno de los asientos del parque de las Hadas. Veo como fue pasando el tiempo. Haciendo un flash back de todos los acontecimientos que comenzaron en este lugar.

El parque de las Hadas... te encantaba este lugar. Aquí fue donde te conocí. Estabas cantando detrás de unos árboles y yo me acerqué al escucharte. Cantabas bien.

- _hola... me llamo Kenshin..._

_- Yo Kaoru._

_- Lindo nombre._

_- ¿Puedo llamarte Ken?_

_- Claro, serás la única._

Y me sonreíste, como en varias ocasiones.

Cuando éramos pequeños siempre cantabas allí. Por las tardes cuando volvíamos de la colonia. Estaban nuestros amigos también. Aoshi, Megumi, Misao, Sanosuke.

Y nos cantabas. Con aquella voz tan dulce y armoniosa que tenías...

A la noche te dejaba en casa y yo iba a la mía. Vecinos de toda la vida.

_- neh, Ken, nos veremos mañana¿no?_

_- Claro que si, sí somos vecinos._

Hasta el día de hoy no me di cuenta del significado de esas palabras.

Aún así, seguimos estando juntos.

Hasta que empezamos la secundaria.

Allí todo cambio.

En primer año, terminé enamorado perdidamente de Tomoe Yukishiro. Alta y elegante, hermosa y grácil.

Algunas veces estabas celosa porque no te dedicaba el mismo tiempo de antes. Ya casi no íbamos juntos al colegio, porque pasaba a buscar a Tomoe.

Y cuando nos pusimos de novios, directamente no nos vimos.

Mi relación con Tomoe duró hasta terminar la secundaria.

Hasta el día de la graduación.

Fue cuando fui a buscar unas bebidas que encontré a Tomoe y a Akira besándose.

Las copas se rompieron estrepitosamente.

Tomoe intentó explicármelo. Pero no quería escuchar nada.

Terminé en el parque, mirando el lago. Y de pronto apareciste. Sonriente y con un pedazo de chocolate... mi favorito... ¿Cómo pudiste recordarlo después de tantos años?

No hicieron falta las palabras. Estaba destrozado, y tu semblante se endureció al verme así. Me tomaste por mis hombros y me empujaste hacia ti. Permitiéndome llorar. Cantando una canción que hasta el día de hoy recuerdo.

Finalmente todo acabo. Adiós a la secundaria y a Osaka. Mis padres decidieron mudarse y vivir en Tokyo, así iba a la universidad de allí. Nos despedimos en verano, con un casto beso en la mejilla.

Cinco años pasaron y te volví a ver.

Pero no en persona, sino en la televisión cantando.

Te habías convertido en una figura, un modelo a seguir para varios jóvenes. Te veías sonriente, firmando autógrafos y dando conciertos. La misma sonrisa, llena de inocencia y pureza, que me dabas cuando era pequeño.

Cuanta melancolía. Finalmente habías cumplido tu sueño de cantar, recorrer el mundo y ser reconocida.

Siempre habías dicho que preferirías ser recordada en una canción, porque cuando uno muere es olvidado.

Pensé darte una sorpresa, y fui a uno de tus conciertos. Pregunté por ti, y a pesar de que no se fiaban mucho de mí, logré que por lo menos me nombraran. Estaba seguro que no me ibas a atender, que ni siquiera me ibas a recordar o que no te iban a decir nada. Parecía un idiota con un ramo de flores en la calle esperando.

Finalmente apareciste. Sonriente como siempre y saltaste a abrazarme. ¿Feliz de verme?

Me hiciste entrar a tu camerino, lleno de flores, fotos y cartas de admiradores.

Te miré por un instante. Ya eres toda una mujer adulta. Tal vez no de estatura... serías siempre igual de petiza como yo. Pero mantenías la misma inocencia de siempre. Esa sonrisa alegre, ese brillo en los ojos... ese carisma pegajoso... por eso te hiciste famosa.

Mantuvimos contacto por un buen tiempo. Me sorprendía que tuvieras tiempo y que no parecieras cansada. Yo lo estaba, ser abogado para una firma era agotador. Pero venías a visitarme, disfrazada, con pelucas y a veces vestida de hombre...

Y me gastabas bromas...

- _¡KENSHIN HIMURA?_

_- ¿si?_

_- ¡Tu eres él que abusó de mi nena!_

_- ¡ORO! No debe ser una equivocación..._

_- ¡Equivocación mis cuernos! Te mataré._

Pero tus chistes siempre terminaban con tu risa. Se te era imposible aguantar.

Me contaste que te habías mudado de Osaka para Tokyo, que a tus padres no les había gustado mucho la idea y que a duras penas te habían dado su bendición.

Estudiabas psicología, y cuando estabas terminando la carrera, conseguiste un trabajo. Pero en una noche, entraste a un canto-bar y te escuchó un representante. Al día siguiente todos tus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Así pasó un año, de visitas frecuentes. Te comentaba de mis relaciones, que había una mujer en el trabajo que me interesaba, Shura. Me hiciste todo un interrogatorio y reprobé cuando no te respondí de qué color eran sus ojos y me miraste con una cara cuando te describí su cuerpo.

_- Ken... eres un hentai... a ver dime¿De que color son mis ojos? – y los cerraste sonriente._

_- Ah, pero eso sí lo sé. Tus ojos son azules. – volviste a abrir los ojos contenta._

_- Ahora cierra tu los ojos – renuente lo hice – dime¿Cómo estoy vestida?_

_- emmh... pantalones negros... mmh... zapatos sin tacos y... eh... ¿blusa blanca?_

_- abre los ojos Ken – los abrí y me reía. Llevabas una pollera blanca con una musculosa rosa y unas sandalias. – Eres un desastre._

Si, como me arrepiento de no haberte visto mejor. Me hubiese encontrado con una mujer.

Te despediste diciéndome que te vería la semana siguiente.

Y no fue así.

Apareciste en mi casa a la medianoche.

El timbre me había despertado y estaba de mal humor. Dispuesto a echar a patadas al que haya osado a despertarme. Mi mal humor se disipo al verte en la puerta de mi apartamento, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

_- Kao...ru – _

Te tiraste a mis brazos y lloraste amargadamente. Intenté consolarte pero no sabía como. A duras penas pude llevarte hasta el sillón y sentarte ahí. Y tú seguías llorando desconsoladamente.

Mis nervios se crispaban y no sabía que hacer. Me apresuré hasta la cocina y preparé té para ambos. Me senté al lado tuyo. Ya te habías calmado un poco.

_- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté temeroso._

_Volviste a cerrar tus ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente. Me maldije por tener tan poco tacto. _

_- Mis padres... murieron..._

_Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa. ¿Muerto? Pero si hacía horas me habías dicho que los llamaste diciéndoles que pasarías a verlos en las fiestas._

_- ¿Co... Como?_

_- En un accidente de tráfico... – dijiste en un susurro. Y te desmoronaste. Tus hombros caídos, tu llanto continuo, tu semblante triste. Era la primera vez que te vi así y esperaba que fuese la última._

_Te levanté y te acompañé hasta mi habitación. Te quité los zapatos y te recosté. Estaba dispuesto a dormir en el sillón, cuando tu mano me detuvo._

_- Ken... ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? No quiero estar sola... – tu mirada suplicante y tu tono ronco debido al llanto y al sueño._

_- Claro – sonreí acostándome al lado de tuyo. Te acomodaste en mi pecho y suspiraste profundamente. Toqué tu cabeza con cariño y deposité un beso en tu frente. _

_Estuvimos un tiempo recostados. Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, yo te tomaba por tu cabeza, y tú me abrazabas, tu cara enterrada en mi pecho. Pero el silencio fue roto por tu voz._

_- Ken... _

_- hmm?_

_- ¿Puedo... Puedo besarte? – todavía tenías tu cabeza en mi pecho, e intentabas ocultarme tu cara. Tu pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero..._

_- Si. _

_Con mis manos levanté tu cara. Tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus ojos brillantes, tu cabello suelto. Todo te hacia verte más hermosa. Lentamente te fuiste acercando, sentía tu respiración y tus latidos. Tomaste tu cara entre mis manos, y con toda la delicadeza que pude, tomé tus labios entre los míos. Eran tan dulces y suaves, como pétalos de rosas, como la misma miel. _

_El simple contacto con ellos, desencadenó una ternura en mi ser, sentí como un calor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo. Pero en mis manos, cayeron dos gotas calientes. Abrí los ojos sorprendidos y noté que estabas llorando. Pensé que era por tus padres, entonces te solté. Te separé de mi, me alejé de tus labios y te volví a recostar. _

_- Shh... todo estará bien – te susurré, pero seguías llorando, sentís tus lágrimas caer en mi pecho._

_- Gracias – me respondiste con voz ahogada. Yo solo pude abrazarte más fuerte. Al poco tiempo de tranquilizaste y te dormiste. _

Al día siguiente sonreías al despertarme. Maravillado por tu recuperación, me diste los buenos días y me acercaste una taza de café. Pero aunque intentarás ocultarlo, tus ojos seguían melancólicos. Aún así, no te dije nada sobre el beso, pensé que no querías recordarlo. Me callé y ahora entiendo que fue lo peor.

Ese fin de semana fue el entierro, y te acompañé. Estuviste todo el tiempo seria, mirando como los enterraban. Al final quedamos nosotros dos, frente a sus tumbas. Y te acercaste, les depositaste una rosa y les cantaste una canción.

Tu voz era hermosa. Angelical. Armoniosa. Pero sumamente triste. Varias personas se dieron vuelta a verte. Maravillados por tu voz pero al mismo tiempo tristes al saber que estabas destrozada.

En esos días pasaste una semana en mi casa. Para recuperarte. Habías cancelado todos tus conciertos y la mayoría lo había entendido. Vivimos bien, cómodos y contentos.

Y la semana se acabó.

Debías irte de gira.

_- Gracias por todo Ken._

_- Nos vemos cuando vuelvas._

_- ¡Claro!... Ken?_

_- ¿si?_

_- Cuando vuelva¿vamos al parque de las hadas?_

_- ¿Al parque de las Hadas?_

_- ¡si!_

_- ¿Porque?_

_- quiero mostrarte algo._

_- ¿no puede ser ahora?_

_- no, no. esta allá. _

_- bueno... esta bien._

_- ¿Iremos?_

_- si, si_

_- ¡Gracias Ken!_

Pero nunca nos volvimos a ver... al menos no en persona.

Ahora estoy sentado en uno de los viejos bancos del parque de Hadas.

Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Si sabía que ese avión...

De entre todas las personas...

_- moshi-moshi?_

_- ¿Ken?_

_- ¿Kaoru?_

_- si, si_

_- ¿no estabas en viaje?_

_- Estoy a punto de abordar. Pero quería decirte algo antes de partir._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- No quería decírtelo por teléfono, pero ya no lo puedo aguantar más._

_- Kaoru, no me asustes._

_- No de enserio. Ken... en verdad, yo estoy enamorada de vos. _

_- ..._

_- ¿Ken?_

_- ¡Kaoru con esas cosas no se bromea! – espeté enojado. _

_- ¡No estoy bromeando Ken!_

_- si, si. Sabes, tienes un sentido del humor muy feo Kaoru. _

_- Pero Ken... – 'el vuelo 512 rumbo a París esta abordando. Repito, el vuelo 512 rumbo a Paris esta abordando...'_

_- Ahí esta tu vuelo. Que tengas un buen viaje. ¡Y deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas pesadas Kaoru!_

_- ¡Espera Kenshin! – pero te corté. Estaba enojado. ¿Por qué siempre tenías que bromear con esas cosas?_

No me di cuenta hasta que era tarde que me habías llamado por mi nombre.

¡Maldición!

No creía que las cosas irían de esa manera. No pensé que todo terminaría así.

Yo...

De verdad lo siento mucho.

Han pasado días y días desde que desperté de aquel sueño. Alegría, diversión, felicidad, fantasía, magia, cielo, amor...

Viajé hasta Osaka como me lo habías pedido. Y senté en la base del mismo árbol donde nos habíamos encontrado. Ausente, comencé a tocar la tierra, y sin que me diera cuenta, estaba cavando. De pronto, mis dedos tocaron una superficie dura, con mi corazón palpitante, cavé empujado por un sentimiento extraño. Encontré una caja de madera familiar.

La abrí, y encontré una fotografía. Una chica de ojos azules, sonriente y cabellos hasta la cintura, y al lado un chico, un poco más alto, pero de impactante cabello rojo, con grandes ojos violetas. Sonreí con tristeza. Esa foto lo habíamos tomado el último verano antes de comenzar la secundaria. Dejé la foto a un lado y miré el interior de la caja. Solo había dos cartas.

Mis manos me tiemblan... dos cartas, una vieja y una mucho más nueva, ambas dirigidas a mí.

En ese momento entendí el significado de tus palabras. Querías que lo leyera allí. Donde nos conocimos por primera vez.

Como quisiera verte una vez más.

Recuerdos de la persona que me despertaba todas las mañanas para ir a la primaria. De la persona que me sonría cuando me quedaba dormido en las clases. De la persona que saludaba en los recreos. Durante clases... de la persona que me consolaba cuando Tomoe me dejó.

Ahora lo sé.

Sé quien es la persona más importante para mí. Sé cual es la persona que hace latir mi corazón. Sé que siempre fuiste tú.

Lamento tanto haber sido tan ciego. Siento tanto haber tardado tanto. Cuantos años nos podríamos haber ahorrado. Cuantas desgracias nunca hubieran ocurrido...

Cuanto pagaría para volver a verte. Cuanto deseo volver a verte, aunque sea una vez más, para poder decirte lo que siempre debía haberte dicho.

-

-

-

_- ¿y tu que pondrás Ken?_

_- No se que poner..._

_- mmmh... ¿que te parece un foto de nosotros dos?_

_- oh, eso estaría bien. ¿Y tú que pondrás?_

_- Una carta._

_- ¿Una carta?_

_- Si._

_- ¿Y que dice¿Puedo leerla?_

_- No Ken. No puedes leerla. _

_- ¡Pero Kaoru! _

_- Te la mostraré, pero no hoy. Más adelante._

_- ¿Cuando?_

_- Cuando... cuando... me quieras._

_- ¿Pero que dices? Si yo te quiero._

_- Eso ya lo sé baka... es solo que... mejor déjalo así. Te la mostraré mas adelante. _

_- De acuerdo, pero ¿Me lo prometes?_

_- Hai, Hai..._

_- No puedes faltar a una promesa Kaoru._

_- Lo sé Ken, te juró que algún día leerás mi carta._

_- Bien..._

_-_

_-_

- Kaoru... yo te a...

Y una brisa de verano llevó las palabras al mas allá. Donde perdura aquel dulce sueño.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Canción Africana._

_Fuego de Amor_

_Aunque sea nuestro destino_

_El fin del sueño._

_El parque de las Hadas._

_Cuatro fics, la mayoría one-shots, con finales tristes. Hoho, deben pensar que soy una insensible sin corazón, fría como Aoshi. Pero bueno... no era mi intención. La culpa la tiene mi amiga Roro, ¬¬, a ella le gusta los finales tristes y cosas bien dramáticas... me contagió._

_Además de eso, gran parte de mis finales tristes se deben a que siempre tuve ganas de escribir algo bien triste, además como que me siento con el ánimo de escribir cosas así. No puedo escribir mucha comedia... tal vez este triste... no se. Aunque este no salió tan, pero taaan triste como quería. Ya tendré otra oportunidad. _

_Maté a Kaoru, y Kenshin quedó solito. Si, deben querer matarme... Pero bueno, no todo tiene un final feliz._

_Ahora, no se porque, pero este one-shot, me suena mucho a alas, plumas y violín. Siempre quise escribir algo sobre plumas blancas. Suaves, delicadas, hermosas y angelicales. Mientras escribía este fic, pensaba en ellas. Además escuchaba 'I talk to the rain' de Tsubasa Chronicle. (Ejem... léase, próximo titulo de mi próximo one-shot... próximamente en cartelera)_

_Creo que eso es todo. Debo decir que todo este one-shot ha salido de mi cabeza. Todo, todo esta escrito y pensado por mí. No puede haber nada que les recuerde a algo... 100 Kaoru-chan (No se porque digo esto... pero suena más cool...)_

_Eso es todo. Ojala que les haya gustado, que me dejen un review y que tengan un lindo día._

_Ah, si ¿Quieren leer la carta no? Bueno, todo dependerá de los reviews... hohoho, si soy muy mala._

_Cuídense. Besos._

_O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_


	2. Parte II

**LEER LA PRIMERA PARTE. HAY CAMBIOS.**

_Disclaimer _

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento._

_-Summary-_

_UA K/K-Amigos de la infancia. Vecinos de la vida. Separados inútilmente. Como un no vidente, vi la vida escaparse de mis manos. La felicidad eterna a tu lado, como en El Parque de las Hadas. RR_

_El Parque de las Hadas_

_By_: O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

_Parte II_

"Flores negras... del destino, nos apartan sin piedad, pero el día vendrá en que seas... para mí no más, no más..."

"... te llevo muy dentro, muy dentro de mi... te llevo en el alma, me acuerdo de ti..."

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy me levanté muy temprano en la mañana, intenté hacerme el desayuno pero mamá me sorprendió y tiré todo al piso. Papá se rió por mi descuido. Mamá me hizo el desayuno y yo le pregunté "¿Cuando voy a aprender a cocinar si todavía no puedo prepararme el desayuno? No quiero ser una mala cocinera. Mi esposo no puede morir envenenado" Ellos volvieron a reírse, no se porque, yo solo decía la verdad._

_Mamá me hizo el almuerzo y entre los dos, papá y mamá, me dieron una larga charla recordándome que no me alejara tanto, que no hablará con extraños y papá me dijo que si un chico me molestaba que dijese que quería mucho a mi papa y que los golpeara fuertemente en un lugar que mamá no dejo que terminara de decirme. También intentaron darme un mapa de la ciudad pero yo les dije: "No soy tan despistada para perderme"._

_Salí contenta, saludando a todas las personas a mí alrededor. Osaka es muy lindo, tiene muchos colores y gente muy simpática. Pero no encontré ninguna plaza... cuando le pregunté al señor vestido de azul, con bigote gracioso, me dijo que quedaba casi en el centro de la ciudad. _

_Caminé por un tiempo más, el cielo estaba despejado y los pajaritos cantaban, para cuando llegué estaba exhausta. Pero el parque era fenomenal. Tenía todo el pasto cortado bien pero bien cortito, además había grandes árboles, bien, bien altos que casi no podía ver la punta. Pero lo que más me fascino fue la enorme fuente en el medio. Era de piedra y tenía la forma de una mujer, de pelo largo y con los ojos cerrados. Se veía muy linda. Sonreí contenta con la decisión de habernos mudado aquí. _

_Cerca del mediodía mi panza gruñó en protesta de hambre. Y como todos los bancos estaban ocupados me senté en la base del árbol que parecía ser el más grande. Varios pajaritos se juntaban en las ramas y cantaban y por alguna razón desconocida canté junto a ellos. _

_Todo se sentía tan tranquilo. El viento suave, el sol brillante y la fragancia de árboles y pasto eran riquísimos en ese momento. Yo seguí cantando, la misma canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando era más pequeña. Fueron tan pocas las veces que me la cantó que hice todo un esfuerzo para recordarlas. _

_Siempre me dijeron que tenía una buena voz – herencia de mi madre – y que cantaba muy bien. Mis padres, cuando vivíamos en Kochi me habían mandado a una escuela de canto y por eso ya sabía afinar y controlar la respiración. Otra sabia decisión de mis padres. _

_Cuando terminé de cantar me sorprendieron unos aplausos, me di media vuelta y me encontré con un chico un tanto extraño. ¿Desde cuando me había escuchado? Algo que todavía no podía superar era cantar en público. No soportaba que alguien que no fuese mi papá, mi mamá o mi profesor de canto me escuche cantar. Y ahora ese pequeño, sonreía abiertamente y me aplaudía. _

_Me removí incómoda en mi lugar. Un tinte rosado sobre mis mejillas. Bajé la mirada avergonzada. Mi madre siempre me retaba cuando hacía eso. Era simpática con todo el mundo pero no soportaba que alguien me escuchara cantar. En fin... tenía que probar._

_- "Cantas muy lindo" – me dijo el chico. _

_Levanté la vista sorprendida. Un halago de un desconocido, eso era bueno. Pero al ver la apariencia del muchacho, no sabía cuanto. Era de mi misma estatura, algo extraño entre los chicos. Además era muy flacucho... podría darle un par de patadas y caería fácilmente al suelo. Tal vez mamá tendría que haber dejado a papá terminar de hablar. Tenía ojos grandes y violetas. ¿Quién tiene ojos violetas? Pero eso no me sorprendió tanto¡su cabello era rojo! Perfecto, había recibido un halago de un fenómeno del circo. "Cálmate Kaoru. Debes ser agradable"_

- "_hola... me llamo Kenshin..." – Al menos tiene un lindo nombre._

_- "Yo Kaoru." – aunque ahora que lo pienso, tener ojos violetas debe ser muy lindo..._

_-"Lindo nombre." – ¡Y le gusta mi nombre! Mmh... ya me cae bien este chico... es algo raro... pero bien_

_- "¿Puedo llamarte Ken?" – Ya hay confianza._

_- "Claro, serás la única." - ¿La única?_

_A pesar de su apariencia, Ken resultó ser un chico muy agradable. Resulta que había nacido en Osaka y que sus padres eran profesores y le enseñaban mucho siempre. Dijo que era el primero en la clase y se enorgullecía de serlo. Chico extraño ¿no?_

_Jugamos durante toda la tarde, me enseñó un montón de juegos y me ayudó a conocer la ciudad. Es bastante agradable ¡Hasta me compró un helado de chocolate! _

_Ya estaba atardeciendo. Y mis padres me habían dicho que regresará temprano así que me despedí. Pero ¡no recordaba el camino a casa! Habíamos dado tantas vueltas que me mareé. ¿Y que hacía? Podría llamar a casa... pero no me acordaba el número... Antes de que pudiera decirle eso a Ken, éste se ofreció a acompañarme. Me pidió la dirección, pero le dije que no me acordaba todavía el nombre, pero que quedaba cerca de la panadería de la familia Sagara. Él me sonrió y me dijo que sabía donde quedaba. _

_Seguimos caminando y hablando de muchas cosas. Al parecer Ken iba a un buen colegio y anoté mentalmente el nombre para después decirles a mis papás. Tal vez pueda ir con él... así hacemos la tarea juntos. _

_Cuando estábamos en la cuadra de mi casa, salté contenta y le señale la casa más alta._

_- "Ahí vivo Ken" _

_Él me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y le pregunté si vivía muy lejos. Él negó con la cabeza y señaló la casa de al lado. _

_-"Vivo al lado tuyo. Al parecer seremos vecinos" _

_¡Que alegría¡¡Tenía un amigo vecino! Me despidió con la mano y me sonrió alejándose. _

– "_neh, Ken, nos veremos mañana¿no?" _

_- "Claro que si, sí somos vecinos." _

_Él me respondió con una sonrisa en la cara y ambos entramos a nuestras casas. _

_Durante la cena les conté a mis papás. Me sonrieron y mi papá se puso celoso. _

_-"¿Ya, tan rápido conseguiste novio, Kaoru-chan?" _

_-"Mou, otou-san, Ken no es mi novio" le reproche, y por la expresión en su cara, debí haber puesto una cara muy graciosa porque aguantaban la risa. _

_-"Solo los novios se llaman con diminutivos." Y rió, alegando que al día siguiente lo invitará a cenar. Sonreí contenta¡Ken vendría a casa!_

_Bueno, eso es todo, ahora Ken me esta haciendo señas desde la ventana, usando sus dedos para deformar su cara. Y le respondo de la misma manera. Luego, se pone serio y me saluda haciendo una reverencia. Es tan extraño. _

_Tapo mi boca intentando ahogar la risa y no despertar a mis padres y me despido. Ken hace lo mismo y mueve los labios, formando la frase que me suena como "oyasumi nasai" le respondo de la misma manera y cierra la ventana._

_Ha sido un lindo día. Conseguí un nuevo amigo, espero que seamos grandes amigos y que nos veamos cuando seamos viejitos. _

_Tengo mucho sueño y mañana quiero estar descansada para jugar con Ken._

_Buenas noches._

_Kaoru-chan _

Kenshin volvió a guardar la carta en su lugar. Si no hubiese leído esa hoja, jamás hubiese podido recordar tan bien, como se había conocido con Kaoru. Salvo por alguno que otro detalle, pero no mucho. Ahora, al leerlo, recordaba todo tan vivamente. Ese árbol. El paseo, la casa de Kaoru, su casa, las señas en las ventanas, la cena al día siguiente. Las miradas asesinas del padre de Kaoru. Ahora todo lo recordaba tan vivamente que le causaba gracia. Hasta podía sentir el calor y el aroma de Kaoru una vez más.

Con que Kaoru lo denominaba extraño. Bueno, él era uno de los pocos pelirrojos en todo el Japón. Pero de ahí pensar que era un fenómeno de un circo... Por Kami Kaoru ¿en que estabas pensando?

Sonrió contento al saber lo que su Kaoru pensaba.

Porque ella lo había escrito para él... esa hoja de su diario... ella quería que él supiera como se había sentido ese día...

Kaoru...

Miró nuevamente la foto.

Se veía tan hermosa. Tan feliz. Después de aquel día cantaba frente a cualquiera, comenzaba a tener confianza en si misma. Y la verdad es que cantaba espectacular.

Recordaba que al final fue al mismo colegio que él, y el último año que hicieron una presentación, Kaoru cantó en público. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco, con el pelo suelto y con los labios pintados. Si Tomoe no hubiese aparecido, probablemente él se hubiera enamorado de ella durante la secundaria.

El destino a veces es muy cruel. Encontrando la felicidad cuando es muy tarde. Dejándote con la palabra en la boca sin poder siquiera decir nada, aunque lo desees con todo tu alma, con todo tu ser. Y en esos momentos, tenía tantas ganas de decirle cuanto la quería en verdad.

El mundo era demasiado cruel.

La vida era muy cruel.

¿Por qué¿Por qué de todos los aviones que partían a París, tenía que ser el de Kaoru el que estallara?

¡Por qué?

Si ella, hubiese estado con él después de eso. Si ella hubiese vuelto de Paris...

Ahora, con solo estar separado de ella, con tan solo enterarse de su muerte, se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tienen que pasar esas cosas para que uno recapacite?

¿Por qué tuvo que morir alguien como Kaoru? Ella lo único que hacia era bien.

Ella ayudaba, alegraba a medio mundo con sus canciones. No mentía. No era falsa. Era tierna, bondadosa, humilde y muy pero muy simpática.

¡Por qué tuvo que ser ella?

Kaoru...

Ella que tenía una voz espectacular...

Que era todo amor y amor.

Delicada como un rosa.

Dulce como la miel.

Fuerte como una fiera.

Alegre como la misma primavera.

Hermosa como los mismos ángeles.

Kaoru...

Su vista se volvió a posar en la fotografía. Ella siempre sonreía. Sonrió con tristeza... ¿Por qué ella...?

Sus manos fueron hasta la segunda carta, más actual. Lentamente sus dedos extrajeron el papel de adentro.

Tenía su olor.

El papel... el sobre... tenía su olor...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando reponerse... no desmoronarse... haciendo todo su esfuerzo para afrontar la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a leer.

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Quería hacerlo más triste todavía, pero parece que todavía no puedo exigirme más... todavía me cuesta.

Queda todavía una carta. Una carta más y todo se termina. Vieron? Lo que empezaba como un one-shot se transforma en una cosa rara de solo tres o posibles cuatro capítulos. ¿Como se llamaría- "Mini short fanfic"-? Si es así¡¡yo lo invente!

Gracias a todos los reviews! Espero ver un poquito más ahora.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O


	3. Parte III

_Disclaimer _

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento._

_-Summary-_

_UA K/K-Amigos de la infancia. Vecinos de la vida. Separados inútilmente. Como un no vidente, vi la vida escaparse de mis manos. La felicidad eterna a tu lado, como en El Parque de las Hadas. _

_**xXx**_

_El Parque de las Hadas_

_By_: O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

_Parte III_

_**xXx**_

_Amor_

_Ese es mi sueño._

_Un sueño hermoso que nadie ha visto jamás._

_Una mentira hermosa que nadie descubrió jamás. _

_Un amor hermoso que nadie destruirá jamás._

_**xXx**_

_Acércate a mí ahora_

_Te cantaré una canción sin final_

_**xXx**_

_Bésame y abrázame ahora._

_Muéstrame un amor sin final._

_**xXx**_

_Quiero saborearte, quiero tocarte, quiero verte, quiero olerte, quiero sentirte. _

_Quiero ser tu voz. Quiero ser tus ojos. Quiero ser tus manos. Quiero ser tu corazón._

_**xXx**_

_Ken:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, significa que volví de París y que me acompañaste a Osaka. Al lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez, al Parque de las Hadas. ¿Te acuerdas mejor ahora que leíste aquel fragmento de mi diario? Seguro que sí, yo me había olvidado de los paseos, de las señas de la ventana, y hasta de las miradas asesinas que te daba mi padre durante la cena al día siguiente. Pero si me acuerdo que creía que eras un fenómeno de circo. _

_¿Papá no te hizo pasar tan mal rato, no? No lo hacía en serio, pero supongo que porque era hija única se comportaba así. Después de ese día, no recuerdo mucho, pero fue un verano muy movido. Mis padres conocieron a los tuyos y ellos le recomendaron que vaya a tu colegio, que aceptaron. Además les dijeron que me anotara en la colonia donde también estabas, y también aceptaron. Allí conocí a Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao y Megumi. Unos amigos muy simpáticos. Me gustaría volver a encontrarme con todos. _

_Después de eso, todo es como una neblina en mi mente, no recuerdo mucho de nuestras salidas, pero sí recuerdo irte a pasar a buscar todas las mañanas, despertarte con almohadazos. Vi a gente dormilona, pero tú los superabas Ken. Aún hoy sigues igual. _

_Después comenzamos la primaria, pero nosotros solos. Todos nuestros amigos se habían mudado, o se habían cambiado de colegio y no podíamos verlos. Los extrañé tanto, pero al menos te tenía a ti. _

_La pasamos muy bien en la primaria ¿no? Yo me divertí bastante, pero parece que todo tiene un final. Pero estoy muy contenta que al final de todo, me hayas convencido a cantar en la presentación del último año, creo que eso fue la culminación de nuestra amistad y el comienzo de algo nuevo. La felicidad dura muy poco. Me llevé una gran decepción al comienzo de la secundaria. _

_Había una nueva alumna, Tomoe Yukishiro, una joven muy hermosa, bella, elegante, dulce, y muy pero muy seria. Debo decir que estuve muy afligida cuando apareció. Era mil veces más linda que yo, mejor en todo. Sabía cocinar, hacer manualidades y había probado tener una buena voz en canto. Era un rival imposible de derrotar. Cuando me enteré que te habías enamorado de ella creí que el cielo se caía de mis manos._

_La pasabas a buscar a la mañana, y la acompañabas hasta la casa. Almorzaban juntos y hacían los deberes juntos. Hacías exactamente lo mismo que antes hacías conmigo. Pero claro, había una diferencia, estabas enamorado. Estabas enamorado de ella y no de mí. _

_Muchas veces me puse celosa y creo que te dije que yo también quería atención. Pero me sonreías y me golpeabas la cabeza suavemente. Y yo no podía hacer nada, me sentía indefensa cuando me sonreías de esa manera. _

_Oh Ken, cuanto deseé ser Tomoe en esos momentos. Pero esa sonrisa no la podía provocar yo. Solo Tomoe. _

_Solo Tomoe._

_Entonces, nos separamos._

_Solamente nos veíamos durante los recreos, en la biblioteca o en algún que otro festival. Parecía que nada te importaba, mientras estuvieras con ella, nada te importaba. Pero yo veía la verdad, veía que Tomoe había cambiado y que ahora Akira había ocupado el campo visual de ella. _

_Quise decírtelo varias veces, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no me escucharías. Por más que lo deseara, no podía arriesgarme a que me odiaras. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Por eso, intenté acercarme a Akira._

_Fui a la graduación con él. Pero cualquier medida de protección que tenía para ti se vio arruinada. Tus ojos lo vieron todo. En el mismo instante que yo lo vi._

_Akira y Tomoe se estaban besando en frente tuyo. En vano Tomoe intentó explicártelo. Yo sabía que no la escucharías. Saliste con paso apresurado, y yo salí por el otro lado. Cuando te volví a buscar, te encontré frente al lago. Kamisama, cuanto me dolió verte así._

_Tu expresión triste, tus ojos apagados, tu sonrisa perdida. Oh, Ken... lo siento tanto. _

_Me acerqué a ti, y trate calmar tu dolor. Te arropé junto a mí, permitiéndome abrazarte. Esto no estaba ayudándome en la determinación de alejarte de mi mente. Pero no lo podía evitar, esta vez me necesitabas. Tu chocolate favorito quedo en el suelo. Sé que eso te levanta el humor. Y te canté. Te canté la primera canción que había compuesto. _

_Después de eso, pasaron las vacaciones, volvimos a estar juntos. Pero ya no eras el mismo, estabas como perdido. Intenté hacerte sonreír varias veces, quería alejar esa tristeza que te rodeaba. _

_Finalmente lo logré. Después de todo el verano, pensé que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Que volveríamos a ser los mejores amigos y no nos separaríamos nunca más. Pero mi felicidad nunca dura._

_Me dijiste que te mudarías a Tokyo, tus padres querían que vayas a la mejor universidad. Y claro, tenías que ir._

_Quería decirte muchas cosas, pero cuando me dijiste que seríamos amigos para siempre, me callé. Quiero ser tu amiga, aunque sea solo eso, quiero tener un vínculo que me acerque a ti. Por eso, por favor, escríbeme, llámame. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. _

_Aquel fue el verano más largo y deprimente de mi vida. Creo que no salí de casa por varias semanas. Comencé la universidad y encontré nuevos amigos. Pero aún así, no podía sacarte de la cabeza Ken._

_Terminé la carrera de psicología, y después de cinco años sin tu presencia, creí que ya te había superado. Solo un amor platónico, solo eso me repetía constantemente. _

_Fue una noche, cuando salí con las chicas de la universidad después de la graduación, cuando comenzó una nueva etapa. _

_Un representante me escuchó cantar y del día a la mañana, ya era una cantante. Lo que me hizo famosa fueron las canciones de amor, que en cada una de ellas, yo escribía pensando en ti. De esperanzas se vive¿no es así?_

_Daba conciertos, entrevistas, firmaba autógrafos, y tenía varios clubs de fans. Uno de mis conciertos me llevó hasta Tokyo. Viejos recuerdos golpearon mi mente. Pero no podía hacerme esperanzas. Habían pasado cinco años. Solo un amor platónico _

_Pero cuando escuché tu nombre, cuando uno de los encargados vino a decirme de que estabas afuera. No dude ni un segundo en salir corriendo a buscarte. No me importo que afuera estuviera lleno de fans, o de periodistas. Abrí la puerta y te vi. Allí parado frente a mí, con una ramo de rosas en tu mano. Kamisama, no me lastimes esta vez._

_Pasaste a mi camerino, y te sorprendiste por la cantidad de cartas, fotos, y rosas enormes a mí alrededor. Pero no me importaba el tamaño de tus rosas Ken, solo me importaba que me hubieras venido a ver. _

_A veces te sorprendías cuando iba a tu casa. Me preguntabas si no estaba muy ocupada, y en verdad sí, estaba muy ocupada. Pero me escapaba del estudio o llegaba tarde a los ensayos, pero no podía dejar de ir a verte. _

_No podía dejar de pasar esa oportunidad. Me quedaría en Tokyo. Discutí con mis padres por eso. Ellos no me entendieron y cortamos los lazos. _

_Pero tenía que aprovechar cada oportunidad._

_Te gastaba bromas en el trabajo, me disfrazaba de hombre y te hacia pasar malos ratos. Y ahora, me contabas que había una mujer que te gustaba. Una mujer que te atraía. _

_Pero no me importaba, esta vez yo tenía la ventaja. _

_Pero la felicidad nunca puede permanecer mucho tiempo, por lo menos para mí._

_Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Y ni siquiera pudimos arreglar nuestra disputa. Supuestamente iba a ir para las fiestas a disculparme y a plantearles la situación, pero no llegué a tiempo. Cuando me enteré fui corriendo a verte, era medianoche, pero solamente quería verte. _

_Cuando abriste la puerta, no tardé en tirarme a tus brazos. Nunca había llorado de tal manera, sé que te sorprendí y lo siento mucho, pero te necesitaba._

_A duras penas habías logrado controlarme, me llevaste a tu habitación y me arropaste. Pude leer tu mente, y te detuve. Por favor déjame ser egoísta esta vez. Déjame estar a tu lado, aunque sea solo por esta noche. _

_Dormir en tus brazos fue tan calido que sentí olvidarme de todo. Tus labios, sabían como me lo imaginaba. Kamisama, sé bueno conmigo, y ampárame con este hombre. _

_Lloré de la alegría. Y sentí mi corazón explotar, padres, como me gustaría que me entendieran. Ahora que están en los cielos, por favor perdónenme, pero no puedo separarme de él... Ayúdenme para que él sienta lo mismo que yo, no importa cuanto tarde, yo lo esperaré._

_Traté de disimular mi dolor y al mismo tiempo mi alegría. Intenté ser como lo era siempre. Esperaba paciente algún indicio de que las cosas hubieras cambiado con el beso. Y no fue así. Entonces, para ti no había significado lo mismo. _

_No puedo ser Tomoe._

_No puedo ser Shura._

_No puedes conformarte con alguien como yo¿no?_

_Me acompañaste al entierro de mis padres. No pensé que fuese tan duro, pero al sentirte cerca de mí me ayudó bastante. Improvisé una canción para mis padres. Se la canté en su entierro, cuando solo estábamos nosotros dos. No pude evitar que las lágrimas empañaran mis ojos, sentía mi garganta obstruida pero continué cantando. Pero el estar envuelta entre tus brazos, sentir tus palabras de consuelo en mi oído... Gracias Ken..._

_De eso pasó una semana y me instalé en tu casa. No podía volver de gira, no estaba de ánimo. Así que te esperaba todas las noches con la comida preparada. Concentraba todos mis esfuerzos en lograr una comida casera, y aunque los primeros intentos terminaron en la basura y con una llamada al señor pizza delivery, logré, al final de la semana, prepararte una buena comida. _

_Fue una semana gloriosa. Me divertí mucho a tu lado. Creo que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a vivir a tu lado. La pasábamos bien¿no? Si pudieras darte cuenta Ken..._

_Dentro de poco tenía una gira. Tenía que recorrer toda Europa, empezando por París. Mi representante, en cualquier momento llamaría. Estoy cansada de tener que separarme de ti siempre. Quiero quedarme contigo, no quiero irme. ¿Porque mi felicidad tenía que durar tan poco¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo siempre¿Por qué nunca podía dejar de ser tan cobarde? _

_Hasta entonces, hasta el día que me vaya, disfrutaré todo el tiempo que este a tu lado. Quiero imaginar que te entristecerás cuando sepas de mi viaje¿verdad? Solo espero, que en fondo de tu corazón, sientas algo más que un simple lazo de amistad. _

_Ken... te prometo que cuando vuelva las cosas van a ser diferentes. Que cuando vuelva, me armaré de valor y dejaré de ser esa chica cobarde que tú conoces. Me convertiré en alguien que puedas reconocer como mujer. Alguien que pueda ser la rival de Tomoe y de Shura. Y cuando vuelva, iremos al Parque de las Hadas. _

_Ahora, cuando leas esta carta quiero que mires delante de ti. ¿Estoy ahí, no? Sonriéndote. Quiero que recuerdes esa sonrisa Ken... porque esa sonrisa te recibirá donde quieras que vayas. Esa sonrisa te la daré todas las veces que lo necesites. Quiero que la veas y que me recuerdes con ella. _

_¿Te diste cuenta, no?_

_Yo estoy enamorada de vos._

_Yo de verdad te amo._

_No importa cual sea tu respuesta. Creo que es esto lo que necesito. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas oportunidades, y despedidas. Yo necesitaba decírtelo. Debía dejar de ser tan cobarde. Aunque sea una vez, tenía que ser valiente. Solo por ti Ken. _

_Aunque sea una vez. Aunque desde ahora no quieras hablarme y me rechaces. Creo que puedo afrontarlo ahora. Ahora que finalmente te dije toda la verdad._

_Esto es lo que estuve ocultándote todo este tiempo. Todos estos años. Ken... _

_Creo que ahora, gracias a ti, soy una persona diferente. Creo que ahora puedo afrontar la realidad. Puedo ser fuerte y puedo ser verdaderamente feliz. _

_Este será el final. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Quiero que estemos juntos si en verdad lo deseamos. _

_No quiero terminar de escribirte esto. Porque sé que después vendrá tu respuesta. Y sé que después no tendré tiempo de decirte nada. Por eso, gracias por todo. Me has hecho cambiar. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Quiero que me respondas lo que en verdad sientes. No quiero que te compadezcas, así solo me harás más daño. No me subestimes Ken..._

_Espero que encuentres tu felicidad Ken... si no soy yo. Espero que la mujer que este a tu lado sepa hacerte sonreír. Que sepa amarte. Que sepa sonreír._

_Se despide, una amiga de toda la infancia y un amor de toda la vida. _

_Kaoru Kamiya._

_**xXx**_

_Amor_

_Aunque te cause risa_

_Nunca va a regresar si lo pierdes._

_**xXx**_

_Amor_

_Una persona maravillosa_

_A la que todos siguen con la mirada_

_Un tiempo maravilloso_

_Al que todos añoran_

_Un amor maravilloso_

_Con el que todos sueñan_

_**xXx**_

_Amor_

_Oye el susurró de tu corazón, escucha su verdadera voz._

_Escucha con cuidado._

_En donde existe el verdadero amor_

_A quien brindarle el verdadero amor_

_**xXx **_

_Amor_

_Aunque te cause risa_

_Es la palabra más importante del mundo._

**xXx**

Pequeñas gotas de agua salada caían sobre la carta, las palabras se veían difusas, borrándose. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ya no lo soportaba. Todo era demasiado fuerte. Sentía su corazón desgarrarse con cada palabra que leía. Nunca se lo había imaginado. Jamás lo había pensado. Oh kamisama, que había hecho.

Kaoru, Kaoru... lo siento tanto.

No me di cuenta. Yo en verdad estaba ciego.

Nunca creí... nunca me imaginé... no pensaba... no veía... oh Kaoru... lo siento, lo siento tanto.

El leer sus cartas, él saber hasta que punto lo amaba. No creía, no pensaba...

Se había callado para no verlo sufrir. Ella sabía lo que significaba ser rechazado, él lo sabía gracias a Tomoe, y también sabía lo que Tomoe sentía cada vez que veía a Kenshin. Sabía que estaba mal, por eso, Kaoru no podía dejar que él se sintiera así. Por eso se había callado. Para protegerlo, aunque eso significase un dolor tan grande.

Ella lo protegió de la misma manera que lo había hecho saliendo con Akira. Ella en verdad lo amaba. Ella nada más quería verlo feliz.

Y él... tan idiota, no se había dado cuenta.

Cuantas semanas, meses y hasta años se podía haber ahorrado. Pudiendo estar juntos desde el comienzo. Oh Kaoru, lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto.

Él que se había separado de ella durante el secundario, y la había dejado sola.

Él que se había ido a Tokyo, dejándola sola.

Él que no se había dado cuenta de que ella había discutido con sus padres al venirse a Tokyo. Tenía que haberlo sabido, sus padres la cuidaban mucho, no podía haberla dejado ir tan fácilmente.

Era un idiota.

No se merecía ser querido.

Kaoru¿como puedes amar a una persona así?

Ahora me doy cuenta.

Quiero decírtelo. Quiero verte de nuevo. Necesito tomarte entre mis brazos y gritártelo en la cara. Robarte un beso, acariciar tus penas y guardar tu alma.

Yo lo cuidaría, lo tendría siempre al lado mío. Velaría para que nada le ocurriese. Como una vasija de vidrio. Delicada y hermosa.

Kaoru, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Perdóname por ser tan estúpido. Por no haberlo sabido. Te juro que... de haberlo sabido, de haberme enterado.

Kamisama, Kaoru. Yo te amo.

Yo necesito verte a mi lado. Yo quiero despertar día a día y ver tu cara al lado mío. Ver tu pelo sobre mi almohada, sentir tu aroma, tu esencia al lado mío. Ver tu ropa entre la mía. Sentir tus caricias y acompañarte donde sea.

Yo te hubiese cuidado. Nunca hubiese dejado que algo te pasara. Yo...

Por favor, perdóname.

Viviré hasta morir.

Para volver a verte. Y así renacer los dos juntos. Te juro que si eso pasa, te protegeré. No seré tan idiota y veré la verdadera mujer que eres.

Lamento haberte bajado tu confianza con Tomoe y con Shura. Ellas no son nada comparadas a ti. Ellas no brillan de inocencia, ellas no estuvieron cuando más las necesitaba. Ellas no velaban por mí. Ellas no me protegieron tanto como tú.

De verdad te amo.

Te amo mucho y siento mi pecho desgarrarse de dolor.

No volver a verte. No sentirte cerca de mí. No volver a saber de ti. No volver a ver tu sonrisa. No volver a saber tu esencia.

Amo todo lo que eres. Eres bella, eres simpática, eres alegre, y estas en todos lados.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Kaoru...

No sé como lo haré. No se como haré para vivir sin ti. Pero si tú lo has podido hacer, entonces yo también podré.

Sufriré lo mismo que ti. Viviré de la misma manera que vos lo hiciste. Compartiré tu dolor. Así te sentiré más cerca. Y tal vez así podré perdonarme.

Con manos temblorosas cierro la caja. Guardaré esto como un tesoro, y recordaré cada una de tus sonrisas.

Las seis que tienes.

Cuando sonríes de diversión.

Cuando sonríes para las cámaras.

Cuando sonríes por que recuerdas una memoria.

Cuando sonríes por cortesía.

Cuando sonríes de timidez

Cuando sonríes al verme.

Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste. Esta sonrisa solo será para ti.

-

-

-

_El parque de las Hadas..._ este será nuestro lugar.

Una brisa muy fuerte agito las hojas de los árboles. Kenshin miró al cielo. Donde perdura la inocencia y donde esta su más grande anhelo.

- "Te amo, Kaoru"

**xXx**

_Amor_

_Deseo hacerte feliz_

_Aunque no sea capaz de verte._

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Salió triste? Mmmh...espero que si, no porque quiera verlos llorar :P nooo para nada. Es solo que es un fic triste, y supuestamente tiene que ser muy, pero muy triste. Hay algunas partes en donde me compenetré mucho y escribí hasta que unas pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes querían salir de mis ojos, como en Fuego de Amor._

_Pero bueno acá termina... esta parte. Siiii, todavía no lo terminé, queda el epilogo y finito! El final, owari, bai bai. Pero todavía queda uno más, solo uno más. Se me acaba de venir recién la idea cuando releía la letra de un poema... muy lindo y perfecto para el epilogo._

_¡ESPERAD Y VEREIS!_

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS!_

_**gabyhyatt:** noo, no te tenes que aguantar las lágrimas. Si queres llorar, llora. ¿Te gusto la carta?_

_**Ane Himura:** Ahora sabes que dice la carta, que te pareció? espero que te haya gustado. Bai_

_**Cinthia: **mega bonito? oooh, sos divinaaa.. sip, ultimamente me estoy inclinando a escribir drama... :P_

_**lorena:** el nombre de este fic me encanta. Es muy tierno, no me acuerdo de donde lo saqué pero es muy bonito. Lloraste? bien! no hay que reprimir las lágrimas. Nos vemos_

_**Yumiki-sama:** todavía tengo intriga de lo que me querías decir de hace dos capitulos! xD! espero que con este te acuerdes. Y esta capitulo, es triste? Ya ves, desde un principio tenía pensado escribir algo así. Si maté a kenshin en fuego de amor, porque no puedo matar a kaoru en El parque de las hadas? jajaj, espera a leer "Melodia de amor" :P Bai_

_**Maat Sejmaet: **jajaj, si... soy una persona injusta. pero es que es muy dificil terminar de escribir algo :P encima todavía no termina, queda un capitulo más :D espero que no te moleste. Pero el siguiente es el último, último. A menos que se me ocurra algo más... pero lo dudo mucho :P Capaz el milagro aparezca en el siguiente cap. Todavía no den nada por hecho eh! todo puede cambiar y la historia puede voltearse. Kenshin no sabía de los sentimientos de KAoru, no podía saberlo. Pero me prece muy tierno la forma en que la recuerda, más después de este cap. Bai_

_¿Saben que los amo¿No? Bueno, ahora lo saben (H)_

_Les deseo lo mejor, déjenme mucho reviews y bai baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai._

_PS: El fragmento al principio de todo "Amor" no es mío. Es de clamp, del manga clover. Que da la casualidad lo estaba releyendo y baaaaaaam, esas palabras vienen perfectas para esta última parte._

_No esta completa, saque las frases más bonitas. Bai :)_

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	4. Epílogo

_Disclaimer _

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento._

_-Summary-_

_[UA] K/K-Amigos de la infancia. Vecinos de la vida. Separados inútilmente. Como un no vidente, vi la vida escaparse de mis manos. La felicidad eterna a tu lado, como en El Parque de las Hadas. _

_xXx_

_El Parque de las Hadas_

_By_: O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

_Epilogo_

_xXx_

Las luces estrepitosas de la mañana llenaron la habitación. Abrió los ojos con desgano. Sus parpados pesaban toneladas todas las mañanas. Reincorporándose lentamente, dejó que los rayos del amanecer penetraran sobre su cuerpo. A paso lento avanzó hasta el baño.

Se lavó la cara repetidamente, y se miró en el espejo. El reflejo le devolvió la cara anciana de un joven antes muy apuesto. Su cabellera antes completamente roja ahora se perdía entre los mechones blancos de la edad, aunque ahora lo llevaba más corto, su piel formándose arrugas, acentuándose alrededor de sus ojos, que brillaban con un violeta furor. Tal vez lo único que quedase de recuerdo de su juventud. Sentía un poco de temblor en sus manos y sus pies se movían con desgano.

La verdad es que la edad lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Tan lentamente, que su existencia lo único que lograba era impacientarlo. Pero ese día, estaba bien.

Volvió a su habitación y encontró las ropas que había dejado la noche anterior preparada sobre una de sus sillas. Al lado de su escritorio. Sonrió al ver la laptop encendida. La noche anterior se había olvidado de apagarla, tan concentrado en descansar después de haber escrito el último capitulo de su novela.

Su vida había sido una gran circunstancia de cambios. Desde chico había soñado con ser abogado y lo había logrado. Había sacado las mejores notas en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de derecho. Había logrado, gracias a sus excelentes notas, trabajar en una conocida firma de abogados. Y ya esta, su carrera profesional acababa allí. Habiendo logrado todo lo que quería a la edad de los 28. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Tan simultáneamente que todavía estaba sorprendido.

Una mañana, en su día libre, despertó tarde. Dándose el lujo de hacerlo. Estaba acostado en la cama, y no tenía deseos de levantarse a hacerse el desayuno. Estaba tan cómodo. Entonces se quedo y prendió el televisor. ¿Noticias? No ese día quería estar alejado del mundo, ¿novelas? Todas terminaban igual, con un final digno de una tragedia griega. ¿Comedia? La vida era una risa. Y paró en el canal de música.

Los flashes, periodistas, cámaras y una gran mesa en el medio donde varias personas estaban sentadas '_una conferencia de prensa_' pensó Kenshin dispuesto a cambiar de canal. Pero un abucheo proveniente del televisor le intrigó. Había fanáticos, gritando histéricos por la aparente llegada de una persona. Y Kenshin se mantuvo mirando expectante.

- _por favor démosle un aplauso al a nueva cantante pop que ha logrado en un mes llevarse el disco de plata. _

Kenshin escuchó como un aplauso masivo recibía a la cantante. Y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-_ Muchas gracias – saludó una jovencita de estatura mediana, haciendo una leve reverencia, antes de sentarse en el medio de la mesa. El público abucheó más ante semejante comportamiento._

_- Muchas gracias por venir hoy señorita Kamiya. _

_- Ha sido un placer – contesto Kaoru con una sonrisa._

¿Kaoru Kamiya? Se preguntó impactado en ese momento Kenshin. Sin darse cuenta se había reincorporado de la cama y avanzó hasta el televisor. Si, cabello largo, ojos azules grandes e impactantes, y sonrisa tímida. ¡Era Kaoru!

¡Kami sama! ¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto? Tenía 28... Entonces... ¡hace 10 años que no la veía! 10 años y ¿ya era cantante? Sin embargo, a pesar del impacto, no pudo dejar de sonreír, a fin de cuentas, cuando eran niños Kaoru tenía una voz increíble.

Subió el volumen del televisor y se quedó escuchando. Informándose de los sucesos que le habían pasado a Kaoru en esos 10 años. Había terminado de estudiar en la universidad, y el día de la graduación un agente la había escuchado. Así había empezado. Había hecho pequeñas giras por las zonas interiores de Japón, y finalmente un video musical que se había transmitido por televisión nacional.

La repercusión había causado conmoción entre los más jóvenes, poco a poco convirtiéndose en una _idol_. La forma en la que Kaoru sonreía, y además lo educada que podía llegar a ser, tenía un carisma pegajoso y una personalidad impactante.

No era la típica idol hueca, o rebelde. Era diferente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba componiendo un CD para su fans (si, ya tenía un club de fans). Más tarde, tenía conferencias de presas como aquella, donde hacía la presentación a su próxima gira en Tokyo.

'_¿Tokyo?_' pensó Kenshin. Tal vez podría verla. Digamos, ¡Tokyo! Él vivía en Tokyo... además, ¿Dónde decían que iban a tocar? Ah, si, en el teatro Empire...

¿Que día? El 14 de septiembre. No tenía planes para ese día... ¿no? Bueno, ¡no los haría! Buscó su agenda y comenzó a revisar. No, no tenía planes... es más era su único día libre en el mes... un momento... era... septiembre. '¡DEMONIOS ES HOY!'

- _El recital se llevará a cabo el día 14 de septiembre a las 14 horas en el teatro empire..._

'_¡¡Son las 12!!' _pensó alarmado. Corrió al baño y desde su habitación se escuchó el agua correr.

- _Señorita Kamiya ¿Quiere decir algo más?_

Kenshin volvió rápidamente, con el pecho desnudo y la parte de abajo del pijama. Se apresuró a subir el volumen y miró atento el televisor.

- _Muchas gracias Takana-san – respondió Kaoru educadamente. Varios fans gritaron entusiasmados. Kaoru les sonrió – Me gustaría responder a una pregunta que me escribieron en una carta en mi último recital. – Kaoru sacó una carta de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer – "Kaoru-san Sus canciones de amor son muy profundas, y especialmente las dos últimas 'Amor' y 'Nacer otra vez entre tus brazos' ¿En que se inspiró?"_

_Kaoru miró al público y a las cámaras – La verdad es que recibí varias cartas con esta misma pregunta. Me inspiré poco después de terminar mi primer concierto. Todavía sentía la adrenalina por mi cuerpo, y el cambio de sonido... cuando estaba en el escenario escuchaba el abucheo y los gritos de mis fans, me podía escuchar cantar y los sonidos de los instrumentos, pero cuando entré a mi dormitorio. Había un silencio desconcertante, todavía escuchaba el eco de los fans. Era una sensación extraña. En ese momento me puse a cantar, y las letras salieron solas. Esa misma madrugada desperté a Hoshimaru-san para comentarle sobre el nuevo tema, y al día siguiente ya estaba planeando el lanzamiento de un nuevo CD._

'_Muchas gracias Srita Kamiya. Ahora la última pregunta... si, el señor de TBC _'

'_Srita Kamiya, muchos dicen que sus canciones son hermosas, pero son sus letras las que cautivan al público, algunos dirían que las escribe una persona muy romántica o muy enamorada. Srita Kamiya, está usted enamorada?'_

_La sala se inundó de silencio, hasta sus fans esperaban expectantes la repuesta. Kenshin por su parte, prestó atención a Kaoru, sus ojos se iluminaron de la misma forma que lo hacían cuando eran niños, no pudo evitar sonreír al percatar que no había cambiado en nada. Vio como respiró profundamente y tomaba con fuerza el micrófono entre sus manos. _

'_Vivo enamorada' replicó suavemente, sonriendo a las cámaras._

_Al instante los flashes inundaron la sala y los gritos de sus fans opacaban las preguntas insistentes de los periodistas. _

'_¿Es alguien de la farándula?'_

'_¿Su representante?'_

'_¿Es su fotógrafo Satoshi?'_

'_¿Quién es Srita Kamiya?'_

'_¿Es correspondido?'_

_Kaoru se detuvo y miró al periodista que le había preguntado. Sonrió y dijo 'Eso es un secreto'_

_La conferencia de prensa había terminado._

_Y Kenshin se apresuró a bañarse._

Kenshin sonrió al recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hace muchos años atrás. Salió del baño y avanzó hasta su habitación, se vistió con ropas casuales y se preparó un café en la cocina. Avanzó hasta la entrada y tomó el periódico. Hojeó la primera hoja, leyó algunos titulares y cerró el diario antes de llegar a los deportivos.

Volvió a su habitación y abrió las ventanas, la vista de la playa frente a él. Tomó un trago de café mientras la brisa le acariciaba sus facciones. Oh, que bien se sentía.

Cerró los ojos maravillado por el sentimiento de la brisa. Ni fría y caliente, tan solo cálida. Era envolvente, como dos finas manos de seda acariciándole, como si un cuerpo le abrazara y le proveyera aquella comodidad y aquel apoyo que necesitaba que le recordaran día a día. Como si sus labios tocaran el agua dulce del desierto. Como si fuese...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Avanzó hasta la mesa de luz al lado de su cama.

-Himura.

-Himura, Shinomori al habla.

-Aoshi, ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? – su amigo no era de llamar a menos de algo muy urgente

-Todavía no, pero ocurrirá sino terminas ese libro. Los publicistas están algo impacientes.

-Ayer terminé el último capítulo.

-Perfecto. Tráelo así lo imprimimos.

-No, todavía no está terminado. Queda el epílogo.

-Kenshin, los publicistas no quieren esperar más.

-Diles que esperen una semana más. Solo necesito una semana para terminarlo

Kenshin se imaginó del otro lado del teléfono a Aoshi titubear, finalmente suspiró y dijo – De acuerdo Kenshin, pero solo una semana más sino lo terminas para ese entonces no lo publicaran.

-Si, lo sé.

-Bien. Nos vemos Himura.

-Espera Aoshi.

-¿Qué?

-Tu tienes la contraseña ¿no?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Solo pregunto.

-... Si estás pensando en hacer alguna tonterí-

-No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que la memoria me falla y no sabía si te lo había dado – dijo algo apresurado para ser verdad.

-Mnh, si, claro. En una semana quiero verlo terminado Kenshin.

-Si Aoshi.

-Adiós. – cortó antes de darle tiempo a Kenshin de despedirse.

Menos mal, después de todo, no le gustaban las despedidas. Nunca le gustaron.

Volvió enfrente de la ventana disfrutando del paisaje, queriendo, inconcientemente, volver a sentir aquella brisa, pero sabía que era inútil. La misma brisa no pasa por segunda vez.

Terminó su café y se sentó en el escritorio delante de la notebook, aprovecharía aquella tarde para corregir y revisar el último capítulo.

Hace casi 25 años que había dejado de ejercer la abogacía, renunciando a su firma de abogados y convirtiéndose en algo diferente.

A decir verdad, le habían obligado a renunciar. Durante sus últimos años de abogado había tomado diferentes caminos al resto. Trabajo gratis varias veces, salvo casos que no debería, tomó casos que no debió haber tomado y ayudó en orfanatos. Finalmente, cuando sacó un libro sobre las verdades detrás del orden, se vio obligado a presentar su renuncia.

Habían sido tiempos duros, su primer libro le sirvió como presentación. Una introducción a lo que se especializaba el joven Kenshin Himura. Pero su segunda aparición en los estantes no fue tan asombrosa como la primera.

La primera había sido influenciada por el escándalo de su carrera. "_Joven abogado contra la ley_" o "_Abogado en corte_" o peor aún "_El Robin Hood de la Corte_"

Con aquellos titulares en los noticieros y en los diarios su libro estuve entre los más vendidos. Pero su popularidad cayó después de ese. Sin tanto revuelos y tantos problemas que lo lanzaran a la luz, el segundo libro no llegó a ser tan conocido, sus ventas se mantuvieron pero la popularidad no estaba a su favor.

Finalmente algo perdido con la escritura y pensando seriamente en volver a ejercer la abogacía, en una noche de pura indecisión se sentó en la playa plena tarde. Su mente era un torbellino, las ideas de qué hacer lo tenían abrumado. Quería dejar de trabajar en la abogacía, era un trabajo demasiado oscuro... para su gusto, pero también debía admitir que la paga era demasiado buena, y aunque no le gustaba de dónde venía ese dinero o todos los sacrificios o juegos sucios que se hicieron para pagarle, debía comer. Volver a ejercer la abogacía implicaría ser 'odiado' por sus seguidores y maltratado en su trabajo... pero, necesitaba el dinero. Nunca había estado tan perdido.

Vio como el cielo se oscurecía desde donde estaba sentado. Era verano y el cielo estaba estrellado, las pequeñas olas emanaban pequeñas brisas heladas que le hacían recorrer escalofríos por su cuerpo.

Se sentía cansado, agotado, apesadumbrado. Tal vez debería dejar sus buenas intenciones de lado, no lo llevarían a ningún lado y, por supuesto, no lo mantendrían con vida.

Podía vivir con el odio de terceros así como vivía, en lo más profundo de su ser, con el odio consigo mismo.

Jamás podría perdonarse completamente.

Fue aquella vez que sintió, tan latente, que estaba solo. Que no tenía dirección ni entusiasmo, que no tenía salida - que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Estaba tan perdido, tan solo. Aquel peso de soledad no se podía comparar con nada.

Y también fue aquella vez que sintió, como en todas las oportunidades que su mente divagaba en aquellos lados oscuros y renegados de sus pensamientos, un sentimiento cálido, algo que le apretaba el pecho y le causaba un dolor insoportable. Era tan insoportable como placentero, el dolor fue reemplazado por apego, así como la estima de algo que amas tener. Ese calor se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo flotar frente a numerosos pensamientos alentadores, pero como llegó, desapareció. Tan solo dejando el rastro de vacío en su interior, el dolor se intensificó el triple y sus pensamientos de dispararon así como sus sentidos, como si no hubiesen sido usados en un largo tiempo, que bien se podría traducir en tan solo diez segundos de paz y relajación.

Dolió, dolió tanto que sintió rebeldes lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo estático, con miedo a moverse y sentir la realidad golpearle, pero era tarde. Vivía la realidad y aunque pareciese real, _tan _real, no lo había sido.

_Tan real._

Podrá sonar cliché pero su mente se iluminó después de aquello.

Llegó a su casa de verano, se sentó en su escritorio, las luces apagadas y tan solo la luz de la pantalla de su notebook iluminando las teclas que sabía de memoria, y escribió. Escribió la historia más dulce y triste que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado. Tan apasionada, tan melancólica, tan oscura, tan amorosa, tan... _real _

Se acostó aquella vez cuado el sol estaba en lo alto y cuando los trabajadores comenzaban el día, los pajaritos cantaban y las gaviotas revoloteaban alrededor de las lanchas. Aquella vez, dejó la ventana abierta inconcientemente buscando aquella brisa que le golpeara fuerte en el pecho. Para dormir así, con ese sentimiento de paz y relajación que muy pocas veces había logrado sentir.

El libro había sido un éxito, llegando a los 10 más vendidos. Ayudó bastante que el autor sea un joven en sus treintas y con un impecable cabello rojo y maravillosos ojos dorados. Pero lo importante no fue aquello para Kenshin, sino encontrarse que su editor no era otro más que Aoshi Shinomori su amigo de la infancia y su socia no era otra más que Misao Makimachi.

-_HIMURA!- había gritado aquella vez Misao saltando de la alegría._

_-Misao, Aoshi, que alegría volver a verlos – había sonreído el pelirrojo contento. Hasta a Aoshi se le habían suavizado sus facciones._

_Charlando sobre las casualidades de la vida, sobre los libros finalmente cayeron en el tópico de la infancia._

_-Lamento mucho de lo Kaoru – había dicho Misao, su labio inferior temblando.- Sé que vos estuviste con ella antes de... me hubiese gustado al menos... – los hombros de Misao comenzaron a temblar – pero... yo... – grandes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Misao. Inesperadamente Misao se vio envuelta en los grandes brazos de Aoshi, no tuvo tiempo para sonrojarse, ruborizarse, sorprenderse o siquiera tuvo tiempo de cohibirse, solo enterró su cara en el pecho de Aoshi, sin importarle mojarle la camisa. Kenshin sonrió con tristeza evidente al ver a Aoshi y Misao. Sintió una pizca de envidia al verlos justos, él hubiese deseado lo mismo, suspiró, no se merecía aquella felicidad, al menos no en esa vida. a pesar del dolor evidente de la habitación y no solamente por parte de Misao, _

_- Está todo bien, Srita Misao. Kaoru finalmente descansa en paz. – respondió Kenshin con ojos suaves. Misao limpió los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. Le observó detenidamente y sonrió._

_- Le entiendo – le respondió Misao. Él cargaba con el peso de su muerte._

_Se acordaba de las últimas palabras que Misao le había dicho ese día. _

_- Espero que puedas encontrar una forma de vivir, Himura _

_Después de eso, no habían vuelvo a hablar del tema._

La tarde había pasado en tranquilidad y Kenshin cerraba la laptop habiendo terminado finalmente su novela. Sonrió en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Avanzo hasta la puerta y salió cuando el sol bajaba y la marea del mar era baja.

Caminó por la arena con los pies descalzos. Vio como la playa comenzaba a vaciarse de personas. Los niños dejaban de jugar, las madres se llevaban a los más pequeños, los jóvenes salían del mar y las chicas comenzaban a marcharse al no poder tomar sol.

Kenshin bordeó la playa, hasta llegar a un acantilado. Se sentó en las rocas viendo el atardecer. El sol anaranjado manchaba las nubes a su alrededor, proyectando un cielo en el mar.

Tan gran y abundante.

Desearía plasmar imágenes así sin sentimientos en ellas. Así como los recuerdos que vivirían manchados por las emociones, creía ahogarse en un mar de memorias. Y en momentos así, sintiendo la arena sobre sus pies, la brisa de verano sobre su piel y el olor a agua salada sobre su nariz, podía sentir la tranquilidad y la falta de la abrumadora realidad.

Vio como el sol bajaba y los niños volvían de la mano de sus padres. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron.

_Kenshin... _

Si, su nombre en sus oídos. Su aliento en su cuello. Sus brazos en su cuerpo. Desearía que todo fuese real.

Las estrellas le dieron la bienvenida y la brisa helada lo obligó a levantarse. Sonrió ante el cielo estrellado y partió con pasos seguros.

Se dio un rápido baño y se cambió en sus piyamas. Abrió el archivo de notebook e imprimió su trabajo. Finalmente, 'El Parque de las Hadas' estaba terminado.

Con un agotamiento sobre su cuerpo, decidió no retrasar más. Necesitaba acostarse. Suspiró contento cuando sintió las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, sonrió cuando sus parpados se volvieron pesados y en su último trazo de consciencia escuchó la música de su celular, con el sonido de su cantante favorita.

La oscuridad lo envolvió.

Estaba despierto. Lo sabía. Pero no quería abrir los ojos. No escuchaba el ruido de las olas chocar, ni el sonido de los insectos a la noche. Sintió una brisa y sus ojos se abrieron cuando percibió el olor de ella.

Sonrió cuando notó quien estaba delante de él.

-_Te estaba esperando._

Kenshin sonrió y tomó la mano de Kaoru entre las suyas. Le dio un apretón. – Lo siento. Tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de partir.

-_Lo se._ – le respondió ella sonriendo. Se levantó y lo ayudó a reincorporarse.

Tenía de nuevo 25 años. Su cuerpo lo delataba. Delante de él, estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Y esta vez real. Con su mano, tocó su mejilla y miró con fascinación como ella cerraba los ojos ante el tacto.

-_Te extrañé_ – susurró con cariño. – _Te extrañé mucho Kenshin._

El nudo en su garganta le imposibilitó hablar, pero fue Kaoru, con sus suaves dedos, quien limpió su rostro de las lágrimas saladas.

-_Nunca más Kenshin. No quiero esperar más. _

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza y tomó sus manos con fuerza. Nunca más para él. Nunca más para los dos.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules, Kenshin respiró profundamente.

El cielo olía a jazmines.

-

-

-

No saben la alegría que siento al poner este fic como **COMPLETE**. No se acerca mucho a como quería este final, pero teniendo en cuanta que perdí la linea del fic -porque lo dejé hace bastante- puedo decir que rescaté lo más importante. Gracias a los que leyeron, dejaron review, y me siguieron mandando reviews aunque no actualizara. El parque de las Hadas está terminado y Kao quiere seguir terminando sus otros fics. En especial Broken Pieces.

Gracias a todos.

PD: Querida mia, yo cumplí mi parte del epílogo. Ahora quedás vos. ¡Quiero leer _tu_ epílogo!


End file.
